


El camino no elegido

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Developing Relationship, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Hannibal Lecter Being Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Sassy Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Mess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Y ahí, a pasos del precipicio, Will Graham se permite decir la verdad, libre por una vez en su vida, bañado en sangre y con el rostro de Hannibal devorándolo de amor. Claro que no esperaba que su declaración provocara recibir un beso como si su vida dependiera de eso. Y ahora, prófugos, Will tendrá que hacerse cargo de ese mar de emociones, de que sí, Hannibal Lecter realmente puede alimentar su apetito con su presencia, y de que parece que el mundo conspira para que no pueda estar tranquilo. Si tan solo no se hubiese distraído al querer lanzarlos al vacío, en fin.--AU Donde Hannibal no se aguanta las ganas y le pega un beso a Will evitando caer al mar y bien, todo lo demás.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

—Es hermoso.

Es lo único que puede murmurar, la vista perdida en la de Hannibal, en lo negro de la sangre en su boca, en sus ojos brillantes bajo la luz de la luna. Es lo único que puede sentir en este momento, tan magnífico como deleznable; sus máximos deseos y temores, todos en uno, en esta matanza, en esta cacería.

Y es ahí, justo cuando piensa apoyarse en Hannibal, poner su frente en su corazón (escuchar ese latido por primera y última vez, listo para enviarlos a ambos a un fin), que no puede.

Mejor dicho, no alcanza.

Los labios de Hannibal se posan sobre los suyos en un acto gentil, como cada acción cruel que ha marcado su relación. Will cierra los ojos por el impacto, la revelación. No entiende qué está pasando. Se queda petrificado, mientras Hannibal lo abraza, lo apega contra su pecho, ambos cayendo a sus rodillas.

—Will, Will —susurra Hannibal frente a la comisura de su boca, besándole la mejilla sin tocar la herida, acariciando sus rizos con manos temblorosas.

Queda con su cabeza en la clavícula de Hannibal, mente en blanco. Su meta, su idea, sus muertes. No puede vivir con él, no puede vivir sin él. Se siente como un muñeco con los hilos cortado, y aunque está teniendo un colapso mental, Hannibal continúa tocándolo como si fuera algo precioso, repitiendo su nombre.

¿Qué está pasando? La adrenalina sigue corriendo, sus múltiples heridas ahí, como colores en una pintura. Se separa con lentitud, mirando hacia abajo, hacia el suelo ensangrentado. Está en shock, claramente.

Hannibal se pone de pie, solo un pequeño gemido da cuenta del balazo que tiene en el costado, porque levanta a Will por su brazo bueno, rodeándole con la mano la cintura. Así se arrastran, pasan sin reacción por el cuerpo de Francis, hacia la casa, donde Hannibal los deja caer a ambos en el sillón, mirando el vino en el suelo.

Will sigue tratando de encontrar una lógica al momento. Una lógica a haber desperdiciado su momento, su oportunidad.

—Era una excelente cosecha —se lamenta Hannibal, tomando su mano entre las suyas—, pero me imagino que habrán muchas por probar.

Por primera vez desde que hiciera su exclamación, Will responde—: ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?

Los ojos de Hannibal parecen sonreírle y su rostro, _oh_, su rostro. ¿Cómo fue que le dijo Bedelia? ¿Acaso Hannibal realmente puede apagar su apetito con su presencia?

—Mi querido Will, haberte visto romper la crisálida —cierra los ojos, como si recordara una poesía—, eres la visión más exquisita, mi mundo —susurra, soltándole la mano para tocarle la mejilla, mover el cabello de su frente.

Es demasiado. Mucho. Will nunca ha pedido esto, estuvo una vida escondido de la sociedad, de sí mismo. Él nunca quiso meterse en todo esto. Cierra los ojos porque si no, cree que enloquecerá.

Hannibal parece que entiende, o al menos tiene cosas que atender, porque se levanta con una energía envidiable—. Necesitamos hacernos cargo de estas heridas para partir —explica—, tenemos suficiente tiempo sin que el tío Jack nos encuentre.

Will pone los ojos en blanco, levantando la cabeza hacia el techo. Ahora que lo piensa, el hombro le palpita. Tenía que ser, piensa con pesadez, sus malditos hombros quedarán tiesos si todos los malditos psicópatas y otras bestias se empeñan en destruirlos.

Las siguientes horas las pasa en una neblina. Tiene recuerdos vagos de Hannibal sacándole con reverencia la camisa para coserle la zona apuñalada, con esa misma gentileza lavándole la cara, murmurando para sí que con una excelente mano como la suya no quedará una cicatriz. Tiene la memoria de Hannibal sacándose la bala como si estas cosas le pasaran a menudo, su lengua mordaz destacando que al menos Francis estaba más arriba que Mason en el palco de enemigos.

Will baja los párpados, la voz de Hannibal volviéndose un murmullo. Sus ojos le pesan y está cansado. Cree oírlo decirle algo en otro idioma, en esa lengua del castillo, su natural lituano, pero su cerebro ya no es capaz de reconocer nada, así que ahí, con el maldito psicópata que le arruinó la vida, se queda dormido.

* * *

Amar a Will Graham ha sido una epifanía. Hannibal no creyó que en su vida necesitara algo que creía tan banal como una compañía. Ah, pero como dicen los clichés, nadie sabe que está solo hasta que entiende lo que es la soledad.

Su Will, tan impredecible. Suyo hasta el fondo, más allá de su esposa y su intento de tener una familia. Quien no podría quedarse a mirar su muerte: un participante, nunca un espectador. Quien le declaró su admiración estética, entregándose por fin a esto, a lo que Hannibal siempre ha querido.

¿Cómo no tomar entre sus brazos a su cordero furioso? ¿Cómo no querer devorarlo de la única forma en la que no le hace daño?

Ahora, aquí, manejando una simple camioneta Chevrolet, sus maletas en los asientos traseros, y su preciosa compañía, su Will, sentado a su lado durmiendo aún, es un sueño.

No puede evitar pensar en sus arias favoritas mientras conduce. Hace una lista de todos los errores que no volverá a cometer. Son sus votos, un monstruo como él, que aprendió a entender amor.

No más manipulación. O al menos, nada que nazca de sentimientos mezquinos. No quiere arriesgar perder nuevamente a Will.

Comprende lo suficiente que lo que siente nunca será totalmente benigno para su amado, pero viéndole ahí, tan sereno y entregado, una vez más salvándole la vida cuando todo apuntaba a que sería su ejecutor, que se promete no volver a dañarlo de esa forma.

Con un pequeño quejido, Will vuelve a la tierra de los vivos. Hannibal incluso baja la velocidad para poder deleitarse con esos ojos azules inmensos. Su propio Botticelli.

Will carraspea, mueve todo su cuerpo para acomodarse y, siendo él, repite—: ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

Cómo un ser tan magnífico puede tener una actitud tan hostil. Ah, otras de las maravillas que componen a Will Graham—. Estamos camino a Alaska, Will, ahí tomaremos rumbo a nuestro destino.

—Creo que entre llegar a su casa, matar a Francis y bien, sobrevivir, me perdí de la parte en la que acepté escapar con usted, doctor Lecter —gruñe malhumorado.

Esto, precisamente, era algo que esperaba—. Podrías haber dejado que Francis lograra hacer a lo que vino. Haber simplemente mirado mi transformación, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

Will, quien no se ha dignado a mirarlo, con los ojos fijos en el camino, se da vuelta, furioso—. Ya comenzamos, ¿es que no puede ser que por una vez en tu vida me respondas no con una pregunta o un juego mental?

Hannibal guarda silencio. Su felicidad no quiere empañarla con la mala disposición de su amado y bueno, también están en un precipicio emocional en el que sabe tiene mucho que perder—. Me quería referir a eso, Will. Vi en tu inacción una prueba de que mi vida te importa. Y vi en nuestra cacería una revelación de tu ser.

Quiere tomar su mano. Es tan difícil controlar impulsos que nunca ha tenido. Como besarlo. Podría haber muerto ahí y habría sido suficiente. Las arias siguen sonando en su cabeza, su palacio mental más vivo que nunca.

Will se queja de frustración y se lleva las manos al rostro, un gemido de dolor cuando se pincha la mejilla sin querer—. Me cagó en esta mierda.

Hannibal abre la boca para decirle que cuide el lenguaje pero bueno, hay cosas peores. Will, viéndose incapaz de comprender su situación, sus acciones, siempre esclavo a sus impulsos, a ese sentido que ni él mismo sabe dónde lo llevará, lo ignora, girando la cabeza y mirando las líneas de la carretera.

Al menos no trató de bajarse del auto en movimiento. Hannibal habría esperado algo así. Apretando las manos en el manubrio, controlando la inescapable necesidad de tocar a Will, de declarar cada uno de estos sentimientos, continúa.

Ya lo tiene aquí, y eso es más de lo que esperaba cuando, hace meras horas, bebió la copa de su vino.


	2. Chapter 2

Los días se le pasan como si nada. Sin saber cómo, Will ha entrado en una domesticidad con Hannibal que no se espera, pero claro, su empatía, tras conocer la naturaleza del psiquiatra, se manifestó en un completo entendimiento. Situación que se nota ahora, en esta especie de calma en la que se han refugiado.

Hannibal actúa encantado por la vida, como si asesinar al dragón hubiese sido la mejor clase de confesión por parte de Will. Y Bien, Will está en un estado mental donde comprende muy bien sus acciones al tiempo en que quiere seguir ignorándolas.

Comprende perfectamente que es impredecible y que hasta que toma una acción, no sabe bien cuál será el curso. Sabe que soñó meses con huir con Hannibal y Abigail, que habría matado a Jack sin importar su juicio moral.

Sabe que esa euforia que sintió al matar a Francis no la habría conocido de ninguna otra manera. Por supuesto que ama a Molly, a Walter, que fue feliz, ni siquiera Hannibal podría cambiar eso. Pero incluso ahí, con la ternura de su familia, podría notar la desconexión.

Maldita idea permitir que Jack volviera a su vida, que se inmiscuyera en su tranquilidad. Y maldito Hannibal con su carta y sus manipulaciones. Porque ahí está el meollo de todo, sabe que Hannibal lo ama (cómo no saberlo, incluso con Bedelia y su discursito, con el beso y su grandilocuencia) y sabe que quiere quedarse con él, que no podría sobrevivir nuevamente la separación, pero está agotado de sus juegos.

¿Cuánto le durará querer imitar la casita? En cualquier momento comenzará a arrinconarlo para que vuelvan a matar, a meterse en su mente, a succionarle el alma. Y Will no quiere eso, por dios que no, ya es suficiente saber lo tóxico que es todo esto, querer tanto a un hombre que lo ha roto tantas veces y que le ha quitado todo. No puede confiar en la ternura de su mirada, en los gestos de cariño.

Hannibal, si lo nota, no dice nada, contento en saberse elegido. Tan contento que, pese a qué han pasado ocho días desde aquella noche, con cuidados exhaustivos de medicina por su parte, con insumos proveídos por Chiyoh (por supuesto), en una pequeña casa parecida a la que tuvo en Wolf Trap, no ha mencionado el impactante beso.

Porque sí, puede que estén conviviendo con un aire doméstico a cagar, pero han hecho caso omiso a ese incidente. Will cree que Hannibal no quiere presionarlo (primera vez en su vida) y él, bueno, está lo suficientemente jodido y confundido como para no querer aclarar las cosas.

Pero esperará a que Hannibal sea explícito en esto. Nada de doble intenciones, de juegos mentales o manipulaciones. Que le diga con claridad lo que quiere de él, lo que quiere con él. Está claro que se quedará sí o sí, que dejó su antigua vida. Que, platónico o romántico, planea pasar el resto de sus días con él.

Pero quiere que Hannibal se lo pida. Sin motivos ulteriores. Quiere su vulnerabilidad, tan desnudo como él se siente.

Dos días después, tras leer las noticias de Freddie Lounds, está claro que el tiempo se acaba porque la reportera tiene dudas de sus muertes por la falta de cuerpos, cuestión compartida por el FBI.

Está, precisamente, tablet de Hannibal en mano (por supuesto que tiene una), mirando molesto los comentarios en la nota, (¿por qué a la gente le importa tanto si está jodiendo o no a Hannibal?), cuando el susodicho aparece a su lado, el aroma a bife asado detrás de él.

—Podríamos ir a Sudamérica, Cuba tiene preciosas playas y no cuenta con extradición —plantea Hannibal, mientras le pide que lo siga hasta la mesa luego de escuchar sus preocupaciones. 

Sentados, frente a frente y compartiendo cena y modales, casi como un espejo, Will retoma la conversación—. Di que sí, que elegimos Cuba ¿qué tan pronto estaríamos allá? ¿una semana o un mes?

Hannibal lo mira fijo, sus finos labios arqueando una pequeña sonrisa—. Si no fuera por la lejanía, estaríamos mañana mismo. Pero dos o tres días.

Will sabe que su imitación de un pez fuera del agua está increíble, porque siente sus párpados abrirse a máxima potencia.

—Tengo una villa, espacio y a nuestros nuevos antecedentes solo le falta un detalle, que eligamos identidades.

La confusión se hace parte de él una vez más—. ¿Pero si tenías todo listo, porque esperar? No es como si podríamos asentarnos acá, por mucho que me guste el clima.

Si no conociera tan íntimamente al hombre frente suyo, diría que Hannibal luce nervioso cuando responde—, en esta vida, tras nuestra catarsis, prefiero tu confirmación.

El rostro del asesino luce vulnerable—. Puede que a estas alturas y tras nuestros errores —un silencio mientras sus manos se alejan de la mesa, incómodo, pero continúa—, mis errores, la condición que te propongo parezca falsa y caricaturesca, pero es sincera, Will. Sé cuan complejo es el escenario. Tiempo atrás creí que podría tenerte, creí que podría construir tu mejor versión, una idéntica a mí. Supe que era imposible en el momento en el que me declaraste tu poder sobre mí y me aseguraste que me habías cambiado.

Su palma se pone al lado de los cubiertos, hacia la suya—. Pero ahora tu consentimiento es mi deseo, no tu conversión.

Will recuerda cuando despertó en su cama, tras Verger y su estupidez, la imagen de Hannibal sentado, tan esperanzado, aceptando su retirada.

Ahora, sus facciones, siempre inamovibles de esa plácida expresión que le ha permitido esconderse tan bien, se liberan, permitiéndole acceder a su interior.

Y de a poco deja de estar confundido, sabe su decisión. Es sincero: ama a Hannibal. Lo amaba cuando creía que era su guía, lo amaba cuando supo de su traición, lo amaba cuando asesinó a Beverly y cuando, semanas después, lo cautivó hacia la oscuridad. Por dios que lo quería cuando le avisó de la amenaza y cómo consecuencia solo recibió más dolor. 

Lo necesitaba tanto cuando cruzó el océano. Y cuando lo vio, ahí, dibujando, susurrándole cosas hermosas. Lo amó cuando lo mandó a la cárcel, encerrado y lejos de él. Y cuando lo vio de nuevo y supo que nunca podría separarse de él en su mente, que siempre viviría así, mitad hombre.

Ahí, en el precipicio, viéndolo mirarlo, observando el profundo afecto que pensó imposible (¿cómo creer que Hannibal lo podría amar? Siempre un juguete interesante), fue tan hermoso como cazar.

Y en este segundo, viendo ese rostro, Will se permite cerrar los ojos y dejar el péndulo correr y empatizar, ver su oscuridad y su amor. Porque es eso lo que percibe con su don, es obsesión y fascinación; una inmensa necesidad que solo puede ser satisfecha con él; un vacío inmenso y no reconocido hasta que un descortés hombre se negó a cruzarle la mirada.

Es juegos y mentiras, manipulaciones para saber cómo funciona su mente bajo el fuego. Es una cantidad de piezas que se mueven para verlo reaccionar; un experimento que sin saber se hace propio; espontaneidad que nunca antes ha existido. Es soledad y compañía y querer ser reconocido hasta rescatar una humanidad escondida.

Es deseo, por su inteligencia, por su poesía e incluso su malhumor. Es querer verlo sonreír, y hacerlo gemir no de dolor sino que con intención. Tomarlo y nunca dejarlo ir.

Así que abre los ojos, sintiendo humedad en sus bordes. Se levanta y camina hasta Hannibal, quien lo observa embelesado y mueve su silla para permitir la cercanía. Will se detiene frente a él, levanta una mano y se permite tocar su mejilla y cabecea. Cabecea, porque no sabe si podrá alzar la voz.

En segundos Hannibal está de pie, sus brazos rodeándolo con fuerza, inhalando su aroma y murmurándole frases, otra vez, en otras lenguas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal y Will consumen su esperada relación.

Hannibal se ha encargado de vivir toda una vida desconectado y dándose el poder de elegir cuándo y dónde sentir. Es una habilidad que ha perfeccionado y controlado al nivel del aburrimiento.

Pero ahora, con Will desnudo en sus brazos, gimiendo como si nunca se hubiera sentido más contento, se siente romperse, fragmentarse en mil pedazos.

Es que no puede concentrarse en una sola cosa, atacado por los sentimientos, la sensaciones que solo Will provoca en él y libera en él, haciéndolo sentir impredecible, sin poder reconocer sus propias acciones, preso al descontrol de amarlo tanto.

Will se le aprieta aún más, girando sus cuerpos hasta dejarlos en sus lados, mirándose completamente en la luz que entra entre sus cortinas, iluminando la noche. Es Will quien le acaricia el rostro, sus ojos nublados y una sonrisa trémula poseyendo sus facciones.

Hannibal siente su cara tranformarse frente a la vista, satisfecho, llenando una parte de sí mismo que no conocía estar vacía. Haciéndolo sentir una tranquilidad irreemplazable.

Los labios de Will se sienten suaves y deseados, moviéndose en su boca, el interior dulce. Hannibal lo acerca aún más, apretándole las costillas, sintiendo el sudor en su espalda desnuda, en su espina dorsal. Will entrecruza sus piernas, la piel de sus muslos pegándose.

—Mi tesoro —susurra Hannibal, incapaz de no adorar a _su_ Will, tan hermoso y querido, aquí con él, aceptándolo por todo, a _pesar_ de todo. ¿Cómo no amarlo? Por mucho que quiso, no pudo, y aquello se tradujo en esta perfección, en lo que solo puede reconocer como felicidad, en ese beso ante el precipicio. 

Acerca el muslo de Will sobre el propio, levantándolo de la rodilla, hasta que Will emite un quejido entregado y deja sus piernas abrirse, sus caderas moviéndose.

—Hannibal —gime, sus ojos casi cerrados y sus pupilas oscuras, una visión de fantasía. Hannibal solo puede gruñir, comiéndole la boca, subiendo sus manos por los músculos firmes hasta tocar sus glúteos, el espacio entre sus nalgas.

El sollozo que suelta Will es tan exquisito como la delgada piel que rodea el anillo rosado de su culo. Will se estira hacia atrás, uno de sus manos torpemente tocando debajo de la almohada, hasta encontrar el tubo de vaselina, que le entrega, besándole la quijada, el cuello, volviéndose a apretar contra su cuerpo.

Son ahora sus manos las torpes, mientras cubre sus dedos, casi su mano y la cama, sin importarle nada, salvo ese espacio dentro de Will, esperando por él. Cuando lo vuelve a tocar ahí, en ese agujero precioso, Will gime fuerte, sus músculos contrayéndose y abriéndose de nuevo, hambriento. Will lo besa, moviendo sus caderas, penetrándose en su dedo.

Con su otra mano Hannibal lo atrae hacia sí desde la nuca, acariciando con cariño los risos, queriendo olerlo, probar su placer. Will se deja guiar, más cuando son dos y luego tres los dedos que se mueven en su interior, apaciguándolo. Estira aún más su pierna, una mano en el cuello de Hannibal y la otra moviéndose para acariciarle el miembro, masturbarlo y prepararlo.

Lo moja con sus propios líquidos y con lentitud, pesada, ojos cerrados, Will lo coloca detrás de sí mismo, en la boca de su culo, donde los dedos de Hannibal se siguen moviendo, torpes ante la sensación. Will los corre, se le aprieta otra vez y baja, y, de ahí solo son besos.

Se abrazan tanto que Hannibal no sabe donde termina, solo puede embestir con fuerza, queriendo poseerlo, casi temeroso de sentir tanto, de no poder contener lo que le atraviesa el cuerpo, el corazón. Lo folla con fuerza, moviéndose hacia el lado, poniéndolo abajo, frustrado por que quiere más, más conexión.

Es Will quien se separa, sus cuerpos emitiendo un sonido obsceno. Will se yergue un poco, besándolo y empujándolo hacia atrás, y de ahí girando él, hasta quedar boca abajo.

Y entonces es Hannibal quien se aleja, observando bajo la noche tal perfección, sabiendo que nunca ha visto, ha contemplado, tanto arte: Will con su espalda arqueada, cuello y cabello mojado, piel roja, en especial sus nalgas, y ahí, entre estas, su agujero hinchado y rosado.

Will lo mira, su cabeza en la almohada, una sonrisa contenta en sus labios, mientras sus manos tocan sus propios muslos, los separan—. Hannibal —gime, lo llama, le ordena.

Por supuesto que lo toca, se le echa encima sin peso casi, sosteniéndose de la cabeza de la cama, una mano guiándose dentro de un grato calor de nuevo. Will se mueve, sus manos apretadas en el cojín, sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante.

Hannibal cruza sus muslos debajo de los de Will, dándole estocadas como si fueran golpes, sus gemidos, sus quejidos, uno entre tanto sonido. Pone su boca en el cuello de Will, lo huele, lo aprieta, baja sus labios hacia el hombro. Una de sus manos se posa en la cicatriz de su vientre, la línea entre sus dedos. Hannibal cierra los ojos y murmura, como si estuviera dictando un hechizo—. Dame tu confianza, mi amor. No habrá de mi mano más dolor, solo mi cariño, mi entrega.

Will asiente, sus rizos moviéndose torpemente, sus palabras suenan entrecortadas cuando le responde—. Esto es —gime —, este es mi consentimiento. Oh, dios, Hannibal,_ ¡por favor!_ —solloza.

Hannibal solo quiere satisfacerlo. Con su otra mano, y apegándose completamente, su torso en su espalda, toma el pene de Will, acariciando la cabeza, comenzando a masturbarlo al vaivén de sus caderas.

Will levanta la cabeza de la almohada y la deja caer entre sus hombros, arqueando más su espina y gritando su nombre. Hannibal lo siente tratar de cerrarse y también abrirse, la fuerza de los músculos que lo abrazan lo hacen venirse. Will emite un sonido casi sordo y Hannibal siente en su mano su orgasmo, la electricidad atrevesándolos.

Se deja caer encima, ambos brazos rodeando el torso de Will, tocando su cicatriz. Besa con fuerza su hombro, murmura cuanto lo ama, cuanto lo necesita.

Los sonidos que hace Will casi parecen un ronroneo, sus muslos tiritan y Hannibal aún siente las contracciones dentro de él.

—La casa en Cuba es grande, me imagino —dice de la nada Will, su voz ronca y satisfecha. Gira su cabeza un poco y lo mira con un ojo intrigante.

Hannibal asiente, aún incapaz de mayores pensamientos.

—Ya, porque espero que te hayas preparado, cuando escribías todos esos señor Lecter-Graham, de que tendremos unos cuantos perros. No uno, Hannibal.

Se imagina la escena. Una tarde dorada por el sol, su comedor oliendo de buenas hierbas, comida preparada por él. Will en la alfombra, piernas cruzadas mientras revisa un motor, a su lado una caja de herramientas y una revista con información. Dos perros lo miran concentrados, sus lenguas afueras y colas contentas. Piensa en otro más en el sillón detrás de Will, su rostro fijo en las piezas entre sus manos.

Se imagina la sonrisa, cariñosa y confiada, dirigida a él, cuando le dice que tiene servido. Se imagina a Will, de shorts y camisa, caminar hacia él, abrazarlo y besarlo. Se imagina noches de amor, cuentos de confianza. Se imagina una vida y solo quiere comenzar a vivirla.

—Por supuesto —exclama, enterrando su rostro en los rizos que tanto ama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy esta OTP, me mata. Feliz Navidad! espero que se me ocurra algo para Año Nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Será cortita la historia, un segundo capítulo con nuestro Graham Cracker tratando de hacerle sentido a la vida y adaptándose, y Hannibal preparando su matrimonio porque es un caníbal romántico... en el tercero, obviamente SMUT :D


End file.
